


The Maiden and Serpent King

by EnidZsasz



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Ray is the fairest of maidens and awaits her family to return at a inn under a cruel innkeeper. However one day a black serpent comes to the inn and sets her about an adventure she does not want of. Making a deal with a demon, she must wed its son and then goes with the serpent to its realm to escape the deal, but it comes to fruition instead.





	The Maiden and Serpent King

 

>  
> 
> _"But I need you now. In a deserted hillside field my friend. In fortunes enemy and can't see how to make his way."-_ Hell,Dante, Clive James Translation
> 
>  

Once long ago in a world set apart sat such things as those in this tale. So that comes into mystery of serpents unfurled. Our maiden Ray and queen of sweat hearts fairest in looks and guise. Then forth to Black king of Serpents Kylo and hungered of light and dark of hearts. To whence we travel to this tale long told and loved, shivered in the night of stars bright behind leaves of pine. 

A girl child was sold to an old innkeeper to pay for her parents dire debts, they left her promising to return for her with soft words and softer tears. They went to the great hills and mountains to look for gold, and never were seen again. So the girl child waited, cruelly being made to work for the old innkeeper at all times and all days. She mended his clothes and the clothes of travelers, and cleaned the inn early upon the day before even the sun rose above the distant mountains. She cooked and baked for all travelers, only to repeat each task every day. However cruel the inn keeper was in his work, her family debts were long since paid as she aged and came to his employ waiting for her family to come back for her with hard hope. 

Never truly somber or dour of her fate, she was called Ray, for she brightened the path of most she crossed, say for the cruel and uncaring souls. She cast scraps and food to a great hound every morning and sung to a falcon who nested in the thatch of the inn and whom kept the snakes from reaching the village. As she grew, so too her beauty grew until stories of a fair maiden reached far corners of the kingdom. Suitors came, but feared the old innkeeper, who wanted his good worker to stay. 

One day however, a black snake came near to the inn, and the cruel innkeeper scared and angry threw the snake into the well as Ray drew water, she saved the beat quickly, holding him in her hands to warm his cold body. She took him to the edge of a great forest where witches were said to live and let him down. But the snake turned to her, eyes golden, and spoke. 

"Thank you good heart, you have saved my life. I wish to bless you a gift of a miracle." it said voice dusty and hungered. "Will you accept my gift?" Ray shook her head.

"Nay serpent, I am well and seek nothing for what I have done it is as all should do. But if you please, yonder hound sleeping soundly in the sun should be blessed. For he is my one of my only friends and helps me in my chores." The great hound coat shaggy and brown laid restfully in the run, the snake nodded its head and slithered into the great forest leaving her as she continued to her chores. 

A common man came in a pelt of a great beast and with a wondering glad cry called out to the hound having lost the hound long ago as a child. Ray smiled at good deed done, glad to have made a life happy and glad, even if her friend would be away for all her time. But the great hunter spied her and became enraptured by her beauty. He went to her hound following baying happily at his long lost master back. 

"Fair maiden, I beg your name." he called to her as she pulled water out of the well. 

"My name simply is Ray Grand Hunter." she bowed to him, and took her pail into the kitchens were she set about cooking the meals for the travelers. The Hunter followered her, and called to the old innkeeper. 

"Welcome hunter?" crowed the old innkeeper with a sly smile on his bulbous lips. "What might my servant bring you?" But the hunter shook his head.

"Are you the maiden Ray's father sir?" the hunter asked, but the cruel innkeeper shook his head. 

"Nay, her parents sold her to pay for their debts in wine and food. Leaving her to me, long since she has paid such debts and now is in my employ. Believes her family alive she does." the cruel man laughed, but the hunter called to Ray as she set food upon a table. 

"Fair Madien Ray." he told her and bowed before her. "Your great beauty has enraptured me. I ask for your hand in marriage." 

"Sir I beg I must refuse, there is much for me to do here." she told him kindly. But the hunter stood before her eyes earnest. 

"Please no I must beg, is there anything I might do? I shall hunt any beast, take you to wondrous nature no man has ever seen!" He took her hands in his own and she looked down. 

"Then may I ask of one thing?" she questioned low as if in a whisper. 

"Anything I can give I will give to you!" he cried. 

"What do you know of my family? Can you find them? I can not leave to seek them, and know of them I wish to do." the hunter drew away from her, not unknind. 

"Fair maiden know of your family I do no, and no hunter can find those long lost as they." she turned from him. "But I beg, wed me and I will spend my life to try to find their grave!" 

"I shall not wed you, I must wait for my family here." she turned away back to her work but the hunter followed her.

"But they have gone far away and are as dead. What mother, what father could leave for so long?" he begged, her. "Only god, witches and their demons could know if they will come back to you. Please I beg, wed me fair maiden for your beauty will only perish here in wait of something naught to come." She turned to him saddness in her eyes and heart.

"No sir we shall not be wed. I am sorry but I must wait." she went to the kitchens and worked silent to the hunters pleas. At night he left with the great hound who looked back to her as he left with his old master. She slept in her loft, near to the falcon restless and in unease her heart not daring to speak the truth. As she woke to do her chores the snake slithered into the inn and the cruel innkeeper threw to the sleeping falcon but she caught him, brushing through long unused nets of spiders to hold him to her as she took him back to the forest edge. She smiled down to the black scaled snake fondly as it twined about her hands. 

"Did you come back to me serpent?" she asked it, it stared at her with its golden eyes. 

"Yes I came back to you sweetest of hearts." it told her. "but saved my life again you have, so blessing I seek to give to you." she shook her head, the falcon cried as the sun began to rise and flew out into the skies. 

"Nay serpent I refuse such a gift, but yon falcon deserves the blessing." she told him. "For her wings and cries makes my heart light each morning." 

"Have you no thoughts of your own self?" the snake asked her. She looked away from the snake into the great distance. 

"To tell you true serpent, what can I have want of when I have had nothing?" she told him. "Tasted not of fine things, nor have clothed in fine clothes, or have had fine family. What can I ask you for that I which I never have had of?" the snake nodded is head, and slithered into the forest silently. A great courier, dressed in fine cloths of white and orange and sitting upon the greatest of all steeds came to the inn spying the falcon. Having a want of such a great one, he caught the falcon kindly, treating it as one would a precious thing. Ray stood upon a ladder and smiled upon the scene, and took upon herself to clean the old nets of spiders from the inn. The Courier saw her and became caught in her beauty. 

"Fair maiden you are as a great ray of light upon this world!" he called to her. "Please I beg, you must wed me for your beauty should not be wasted in this wretched place." she stared down upon him from her perch. 

"My lord know you not even of my name." she told him and lightened upon the ground to do her work in the inn. He went down from his handsome steed, and went to her. 

"Then fair ray of beauty please bless of me of your name I beg." he bowed in half to her. 

"My name simply is that, Ray my lord. May I offer you anything from this humble inn?" she bowed to him lowering her eyes to the ground. 

"A truly lovely name for the lovest of all maidens I have ever seen upon this world. For you hand I ask of you, wed me I beg of you for your beauty has taken of me and my world. I would shower you upon golden threads of finest things for only a single kiss" she looked up and away from the man. 

"My lord, I must stay here, I can not wed. My family I await for here." he smiled upon her taking her hands. 

"Nay, come with me, I will give you anything I have and all that I am fairest of all Rays. Bare my children, and I will bring you all things. Clothes of gold, softer then the skies, and golden jewels which shall sit upon your fairest of looks. Live of comfort and taste of the sweetest of wines you will as my fairest of all brides." she drew away from him. 

"We shall not be wed my lord. I can not leave here." she told him. "My family I must await, long gone as they are, I am sorry." The man growing in anger took a step to her. 

"Wed me, again I ask or by force I will take your hand!" he told her. She drew away from him, not in fear as she stared at his anger. 

"No sir. We will not be wed." she told him and drew back as she thrashed about, turning over tables and breaking chairs, but force her to him he did not. Once spent, in shame he left and Ray righted the tables and took to repairing the things he broke. Going back to her chores she went calmly about her day, but her heart was still in deep unease as she slept. For long since she had seen her family, there was not even a distant memory of them within her. 

The next day as she kindled the great fire in the inn the cruel innkeeper went to her with a trope of men. "The King himself has called for you girl. You are to go to him, but come you back for your chores and to await your family." bowing, she went with the men to a carriage of gold. Men of white cloaks followed her, weapons held tightly by the golden carriage pulled by two great horses, manes and coats of pure black. Guided gently by a golden footman, she sat in the carriage and the black snake curled out from the carriage and into her lap. 

"Greetings again my friend." she told him. He regarded her, and seemed to taste of her skin with his tongue. 

"You are in danger sweetest of hearts." he told her. Sending a thrill of fear through her. "Do not accept any food or drink from this king, do not take of you of any gift from him." 

"Why may I ask serpent friend?" she smiled at the snake. 

"The king has a witch, in which enchanted all things for you he wishes to capture. If you take of anything he has you will become his." she bowed to the snake. 

"Worry not my friend, of these things I will not take, nor be swayed by such a king. As I have said, there is naught I want." the snake, pleased of her, left, and the golden carriage rolled towards the great castle of the king. In the carriage was a golden box of things unknown to her, but even as her stomach rumbled touched the fruits and confections she did not. And even as her throat grew dry she did not touch of the golden chalice holding sweetest of all wines. Taken from the carriage, weary, she was pulled to a great many women in light who tugged at her clothes. 

"To the king you must go in fine things, come, take these gray clothes off, and wear of these finest of clothes." they demanded of her. But she drew away from the women. 

"If the king can not see me as I am, then he is no king to me. If my beauty he wants, no fine things I must have to show such." she told them, sighs of disappointed echoed, but they pulled her to the great hall of the king, were golden royals tittered in laughter at her. Where the great hunter and handsome courier sat, drinking and eating of the heavenly feast. Though hungered, and dry with thirst Ray did not waver as she was brought before the king. The king wicked and cruel in gaze and look watched her bow before him on her knees. 

"You will be my wife." he told her. She rose her eyes to the king, though shivering in fear spoke to him. 

"I shall not ever be as such king." she told him and the king frothed in rage. 

"You will be mine fairest of all! COME WITCH." he called and the witch, clothed in all robes and unknown of form went to him. Hands of claws she held out the king. 

"Yes my king?" the witch said, her voice as rot. 

"Call to your demon and have of him to make this maiden mine!" the witch bowed, and unable to move Ray sat, as the witch summoned a great evil devil, covered in blackest of smoke. "Demon devil,, what have you, make the maiden only have thoughts of me!" The smokey demon went before her, and it stared down at her with putrid gaze and bowed before her. 

"I can not, for magic in her hot." the demon said. "Too touched to bless, with thine evilest of transgress." The evil king frothed with so much rage speak he could not. But a stillness formed in the court as the demon roiled about Ray. "How did thee maiden, come to be so blessing laden?" the demon asked of her. 

"Know not great demon." she said voice in a shiver. "But it is said only god and demons know of the future and of things unknown. I wish to ask of knowledge of my parents and their place in the world." 

"Oh maiden yes, but to speak thee give thine bless." it said. "But maiden of magic unfledge, another thing thee shall pledge. So I ask of thee a promise to mine and me." she looked up at the demon, fear in her, but bravery more. 

"What pledge do you ask?" she questioned of the demon, who smiled putrid. 

"My son to wed, this I will not misled. Come thee to he, and thine future of he to be. Of thine family I now shall tell, so come to thee this spell. To whence I place I bind, but pay this no mind. Thine bless thou to keep, but my son thine to reap. Think thee quick, for time I make sick." 

Ray closed her eyes, heart deep in unease. "I pledge my hand to your son demon, please my parents lives of me tell!" the demon laughed, and a true fear entered her as its smoke curled about her. 

"Thine family of thee know, so now reap what thee have sowed." the demon began to fade, and broken of her stillness Ray fled the court before time could again toll. 

The evil king and court unfroze and he found Ray missing and deeply enraged at being so spurned and at his witch's failure, smote his witch with a evil red blade. He turned to his greatest of hunters and called to him. "You will find the wretched girl and bring her to me, alive or dead I care not, but you will bring her to me!" he called, and angry at being so spurned as well the hunter left calling to his hound setting it to tracking her upon the road. 

The hunter found her and drew his bow, but he could not strike her down. A black snake crossed his path, setting the hound scared, and making the hunter stumbling into the ditch along the road and break his leg. Ray heard his cries of pain and went to him, kindness in her eyes. "Here on kings command to capture or kill you I am." he told her, as she bound his leg. "Too prideful to wed me you were, but glad I am not to harm you." she helped him to the road, and petted the great hound. 

"Pride it was not, but I must go to the inn great hunter. I beg you to rest and heal." she left him and he watched her leave in great shame of his self. 

"Please hound, go to her and protect her you must. My shame I beg you to cover, I have wronged her." he told the hound and with a baying the hound set off after her wake. The evil king, having used of black magic to watch the hunter grew angered and called to his fastest of couriers. 

"Go find the maiden and kill or capture her you shall!" the king told the courier. Still angered too at his own spurred the courier took up his handsome stead, and took after Ray. He rose his blade as he galloped to her, but smote her he could not. A black snake crossed the road, scaring the horse and throwing him off the beast as it ran far away and into the next kingdom. Ray hearing his cries went to him, and his broken arm. 

"I am sent to kill you maiden, too vain you were to wed me, but glade I am of not to strike you down." he told her as she bound his wounds. The falcon cried above them, and alighted near them in the trees. 

"Vanity it was not my lord, I must go, but I beg you to rest and heal. Perhaps help yonder hunter to your king." she told him, and bowed, before leaving to the inn, the great hound following her. The courier in shame called to the falcon. 

"Come and help her you must great flyer. In my shame I allowed anger to cloud me, please I beg help her." the falcon with a cry left to her leaving the man to help the hunter the king and the great court. The king evil as can be, broke his black magic with his red blade. He rose in black rage and took his blade out of the court. 

"Go to her myself I must." he told his court and he left alone in his rage to go to Ray and smite her for his lust. 

Ray went back to the inn and bowed her head at the scolding of the cruel innkeeper. Truth rang in her head, but speak it she could not ad her heart yearned to do so. She went about her chores, and the evil king came to the inn. But as he drew his red blade the black snake crossed his path, and the king kicked cruelly at the snake. Ray, angered at her friend being hurt, took the blade from the king and smote him. Red blade easily striking him in half. She drew the snake and blade to her. 

"My dear friend." she said to the snake, and took it to the edge of the forest. "You have saved me, so again I save you." she placed the red blade on her back, as the snake pained as it were curled about her hands. "Witches are said to lie in the forest, they can heal you." she walked into the forest, hesitation no longer in her as the hound and falcon went by her side. Not long however, she came to a darkened path, lit by pikes and human skulls vomiting flames from them. 

A golden red man on a horse raced by her holding a great torch as she walked down the path. Next a man clad in gold raced by her, holding a gleaming blade. As the third man rode to her Ray stood and spoke to him. "Is this the way to a witch?" she called to him, and the man, dark in all clothes and holding naught nodded as he raced by her. Fear not in her Ray went to the hut of the witch. The Witch, looked up at Ray from her hat and cloak. 

"What you have come to ask me for fairest of maidens?" the witch asked her.

"Ask you to heal this serpent I beg of you." she told the witch, and held out the snake. "It has saved my life and it is my dear friend." The witch grinned with black teeth as she ate from the bones of the dead. 

"Clean my home, mend my clothes, and cook my dinner, and the dead will be done. Place him in my bag where time shall not pass I will, but should you fail both I shall eat and pick your teeth with your ribs." the witch told her. Ray bowed in acceptance, and on firey broom the witch left. Ray entered the witches hut, where one hundred rooms sat, with one hundred dresses, and one hundred pots sat for one hundred meals. 

"one I can do, but all I can not." Ray said, despair began to enter her. But the hound lept in. 

"I shall clean for you! For you have blessed me with your kindness!" the hound said, and began to clean. 

"I shall mend for you! For you have blessed me as well with your sweat heart!" cried the falcon, and flew into the rooms, taking her claws with thread and mending the dresses. Despair gone Ray smiled the brightest of smiles. 

"thank you deeply great friends!" she called to them, and began to cook, to each pot one meal. The hound bounded out of the hut, and the falcon flew out, deeds done as she set the last pot to its meal. 

"The witch comes!" they cried and Ray waited for the witch as on firey broom landed and entered her hut. 

"Ah, such deed done fairest maiden. Done well and finished." the witch called looking to her hut and feasting on each pot. 

"The serpent witch beg." Ray said and held out her hands. But the witch took them from her with a sharp knife. 

"Nay little ray, I have need of such quick hands! Here with me you shall stay!" But the snake wriggled from her bag, and bit the witch, striking her dead. Curling about her hands the serpent called to Ray. 

"Come sweetest of hearts." though in pain she did so, and he gave her back her hands, healing the wounds the witch had made. He had a great scar over one of his golden eyes, and curled about her arms as she left the witches hut. "Saved me again and again you have, so now, friends done and blessed I ask you what you want sweetest of hearts?" 

"Ah serpent, a deal I made with a demon, I wished to know of my parents but told of this it did not." she told the serpent. "I know not when the demon shall come for me, will you tell me of when?" 

"Not to escape such a thing you ask of me?" he asked her. 

"It is my fault, I thought it would tell me truth, but it said I know of my family." her heart beat such a ugly truth in her, but again she refused to speak of it. "All I could ask would be of my future now." the snake twined about her hands. 

"Come you to my realm, there I am a king, I promise you this pledge you made shall be gone." the serpent told her. "There, I can even show you with my magics of your family gone. Then of your future I will give you I swear." She smiled brightly on the snake. 

"May I ask your name before I come to your realm serpent?" she asked and with a smile the serpent nodded. 

"My name is Kylo, sweetest of hearts, and know yours I do is Ray." 

"Thank you so much from the deep of my heart Kylo, I accept this offer of yours. Please tell me of where to go." He slithered from her hands. 

"Follow my trail, know no woe. Do not let any sway you from your path. In my realm I await you, and there you shall be free from this pledge." he told her, and leaving a trail of golden scales slithered into the forest. Ray turned to her friends and bowed to them. 

"Thank you for your help friends, names I know you not have, but I give." She patted the great hound. "Go you to your master hunter hound Fin." she told him, and gave him a kiss. Baying the hound ran off back to the great hunter. She called the falcon who landed lightly on her arm. "Go to the courier, falcon Rose." she told the falcon and with a great cry the falcon rose and flew away from her. Taking the evil blade, Ray followed the golden trail of scales left to her into the great forest. 

She came to a camp held by a elder woman as night fell, and hungered and thirsty Ray bowed before the old crone who cooked upon a fire. "Old mother I beg share your food I ask and ask for water." the woman looked up to her old crinkled eyes up to Ray. 

"Yes, for that blade I shall give you food and water my dear." the old woman said. 

"This blade is evil, wielded by an evil king I smote." Ray told her as a warning. 

"Know of its evil I do, you do not wish for such a weight on your back." Ray shook her head. 

"Of need I might of this blade, is there anything else I can offer you old mother?" 

"Nay, but come eat and drink, I am not so unkind. But still wish you to bear its fate?" Ray sat with the old woman and took up the offered meal. 

"What of its fate? It is a sword, and evil as it may be it is a weapon." Ray said simply. The old woman nodded, and offered her a goatskin of water. 

"Keep the skin, I have another, do you travel long my dear? tell me, for you seem troubled and weary." Ray glad to have a kind heart so near told her of her past days and the deal with the demon, and of the serpents promise. "Oh dear, your parents are gone, you know this it is written on your heart. I know this. If you but speak this truth this deal made will be broke, and you to go to your own life you shall!" Ray frowned at the old woman, heart sick with truth she did not dare to speak. 

"Nay old mother, trust this serpent I do. For he has only spoken to me truth. Know you I don't, no matter how kind you are, my dear friend I trust more." the old woman stood as Ray finished her meal. 

"This serpent is not as it seemed, called the Black King he is. Evil and vile his deeds are. Smote his father for power, and broke himself into a curse. This is your serpent, and demon kings new son." Ray drew away from the old woman. "Go not this path you take, speak the truth and this deal will be broke, you are brave, but not brave to speak this? Your parents are dead, only you can say this to break this pledge." Ray walked away from the old woman, not daring to speak, ugly horrible truth about to bubble in her, the golden trail showed through the night, and Ray far from the light of the camp and from the pleas of the old woman stopped a sob in her heart. 

But stop she did not, and walked into the chill night as the morning light shown, she came to a old man, who blocked her path and sat on a old stump. A great warrior, with a great sword, but he had one arm, but still deadly in gaze and manner as he stood before her blocking her. Behind him, golden dust rose shrouding the path and the golden trail led through it. 

"This is not dust lass." the warrior told her. "This is the gate to the realm of serpents, seek you not their woe upon you." she bowed before the warrior.

"Their king has made me a promise to break me of a demons pledge great warrior. I must go to him to be free." the warrior looked her over and with a sad gaze frowned. 

"No child, I can see of this pledge with my old eyes. If you but speak the truth of your dead family then you shall be free." She turned from the warrior, and took a step to the portal but he moved before her. "Do not awaken such witchery, for serpent witch you will become if you travel this path. Please I beg speak your truth that beats in your heart, or I shall have to cut you down, for your power to make with the black king shall make the world into despair." 

"An evil king I smote with ease warrior, and smite you I can as well, I will go to the serpent king, for his trust he made. You do not have such a thing." The warrior stepped away from her. But pointed to a small crown of pine on his stump. 

"Take the crown, know you of the truth when you wear it. Take it now and place it on your head lass." he told her, wary though Ray took it, and placed it on her head. She saw the warrior as nothing but a ghost, warning of all to this path. "You will find your pledge made in full there lass. Know you not of the kings past, or of his demon father." She turned from the warrior. 

"Rest In peace Warrior I beg, I am sorry for such a vain threat to you, but trust again, you do not have." she placed a hand upon the dust of the portal. 

"Serpentess you shall become and the king to make your beauty his queen. I spoke the truth lass, I beg you now before you leave. SPEAK it, before you become as he. For the bonds you made will be broken, I swear this on my grave here." But he did not stop her as she pushed through the portal and went into a realm blazing in Autumn reds and golds. The air warm, but the ground was thick with white snakes, who twined about her feet. Careful of them she began down the path they made as a mocking laugh of hissing made her stop. A great serpent of a man crawled down from a great pine tree his scales and hair were red as a bright burning blaze and his eyes of the brightest blue. 

"Step lightly fairest of maidens." he told her, going to the ground by her. "For if you step on one, strike you dead they shall!" he patted her cheek with a clawed hand unkind. With no word Ray moved away from him, but he followed her. "You know no grief or woe, why do you seek this realm fairest of maidens?" he asked her, white snakes parting for him. 

"I am here for your king, I do not need to speak, or tell you of my path snake." she told the red serpent. It mocked her with laughter. 

"But now you are ours." he stopped her scaled hands on her shoulders. "You have so pledged." she pulled away from the serpent man and did not turn as it hissed with a laugh. "The fault is your own fairest of maidens, look!" he called pointing to a distant parting in the path where gold fog shrouded a glade. "Fog has shrouded the glade, our Black King awaits you there as you are his pledged bride. Too afraid to speak the truth and be free, so ours you shall be!" She did not grace the red serpent man and walked along careful for the white snakes on her path. 

A great golden serpent woman blocked her path and held out a red boiling brew, her blue gaze kind. "Please, fairest, drink this. It will set you free from here, it will make you speak the truth ugly in your heart." Ray turned from the golden serpent woman teeth ground to the truth in her heart. "You do not belong here, I beg, please drink this brew! Please fairest, your hide has already started to turn!" Ray looked to her arms, were scales had started to grow on her. 

"I am to see the king, I shall not drink this serpent brew. I shall not be swayed from my path serpentess." Ray told the golden serpent woman and turned back to her path, the two great serpents smiled, behind her, following her easily on the path. "Come this wild and free Autumn breeze, I leave to the king in company of snakes." She entered the fog where in a glade the Black King waited for her under a canopy of great trees. The golden trail laid to him, and she went and bowed before him, silent with the ugly truth beating from her heart wanting to escape. 

Black king, man and serpent in body, with great black scales and clawed hands rose to go before her golden gaze hungry. "Turn away from this place you did not sweetest of hearts, know your truth now?" he asked of her. Ray kept a sob from herself, ugliest truth in her beating with pain. "Speak it, be free, that is all you need to say. You know it. Just speak it to be free." 

"No, please I beg, do not make me say it." she said to him, and he took her head in his scaled hands. 

"If I speak it you will come down to me. You will be changed as I. I am that son you pledged to, but unkind as my father I am not. If I speak it, your pledge to him will be bound ever more." tears ran from her eyes. "Say this truth, say it to me." 

"I can not." she told him, ugly heart beating in a thrice as ugly beat. Gentle coils of his body wrapped around her. 

"They are dead, gone and buried in the paupers grave of leaves on their bones." he told her, dusty voice gentle to her. "Come down to me? Come to be my queen? Wield the kings vile blade keen?" Ray shivered as the sun set, darkness and cold going into the serpent realm. "Shall you entwine our futures? Still you can cut me down, as you smote the king for me, and be freed from this curse." 

"I wish not to harm you. You are a friend to me Kylo King." ugly truth having come from, her heart beat none, and her hands turned as his, her scales of dark starless skies. "Entwine our futures I shall, for friend to me you are so come down to you I shall." He placed a kiss on her lips as she turned to a serpent as he, scaled as dark as he. Futures now entwined bond by great magics, she could not leave his hall, nor truly had a wish to, never knowing another fate to have. 

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story is always be honest with yourself and don't try to hold onto lies no matter how comforting they are to you. Also don't make deals with demons. But everyone knows that one say for you Ghost Rider. Shame on you. *wags finger*


End file.
